The Cheshire Cat
by Band Ninja 715
Summary: So yeah when I am bored or whenever I get motivated I work on this little pet project of mine XD.And i figure if i'm writing it might as well get reviews. Set in high school. All normal humans. Might have explicit scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah this is going to be meh first real fanfic… Hoping it isn't to fail lol._

_Disclaimer:__ These things are so cruel…. No I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. But the day that Magnus and Alec become the main characters...Yep that would be me! _

_Hope ya enjoy!_

I walked across the cold frosty courtyard very slowly, trying to stall before going to the class that I absoulutlly hate. Math. Ugh. I mean what the hell? Letters are letters and numbers are numbers! NO INTERMINGLING! Sheesh.

I finally got to the door and trudged inside, stomping the cold out of my toes. I heard the warning bell ring. Crap, five minutes. I hurried down the hall and just made it to the classroom into my seat before the bell rang. I slid my messenger bag off my shoulder and sat in my seat, letting out a sigh. I rummaged around my bag producing my red math book, graph paper, and favorite black pen_ Time to look like I am paying attention to a stupid 'first day of high school' talk again…_. I had mastered this art. Just scribble on your page and look up once in a while.

Five minutes later the teacher finally walked into the room. She is a short, chubby, and severe woman. She is also a really funny woman. I noticed this when she said that if we didn't shut up that she would take away our birthdays. Yep I think this class will be only a little bit better because of her. She walked up to the front of the class and said," I'm not going to bore all of you with a stupid speech so I am just going to pass out a supply list and you all can get to know one another".

After the papers were passed out I decided to look at the people around me. A red head and a black haired girl sat whispering to each other. A brown haired guy with glasses on sat staring at the red and black haired girls. There was a way ffiiinneee golden haired boy sitting in the corner with a "I dare you to try and talk to me" look.

Yes I said a guy looked way fine. And yes, I myself am a guy. If you have a problem with it go fuck yourself.

I looked around the room a bit more and saw another pretty hot guy with black hair sitting in the chair farthest from the teacher. He had a certain… aura about him that made him look sort of… whats the word? Sadistic? Yep I think that the word.

Then finally I saw a guy that I wonder how I didn't notice him before . He was head banging to music on his Ipod. His hair was up in glittery spikes on top of his head, which sparkled in the florescent lighting. He had on an obnoxiously bright green skin tight t-shirt, black leopard print skinny jeans, and lime green shoes. I admired his toned body that was flaunted below his tight clothing when he suddenly looked up. And straight at me. I felt heat rise into my cheeks as he gave me a sly Cheshire cat grin. He had eyes with horitintal pupils like a cats.

_Contacts?_ I thought. There was also no way that the brilliant green that his eyes were could be a natural color.

To my own personal horror, (and slight pleasure), He got up and started to walk over to me. _Omygosh! What do I say! He probably thinks I'm a freak! Okay whatever, just smile and try not to make a fool of yourself. _I rambled to myself.

The boy plopped down in the chair in front of me and turned around. "Hey my names Magnus! What's yours?", He asked in an entergetic voice that somehow made him sound like a thirty year old and a seven year old at the same time.

"I'm Alec. Sup?", I winced when the 'sup' slid out of my mouth.

Magnus laughed and said," Not much it's school. And the first day at that. All we get to do all day is to listen to stupid first day speeches and shit like that."

"Yeah I know, right? Hey have you always gone here or did you just move here?", I asked even though I already knew the answer. I would have noticed him before.

"Yeah moved here in July. Hey there isn't much to do in this town is there?," Magnus said smiling his Cheshire cat grin.

I laughed, "No not really." The bell rang. Stupid bell.

"Here. Call me", Magnus said slipping a piece of paper into the front of my jeans, making me blush, and hurried out of the room.

I took out the paper and counted the digits. Yep all ten. _Definitely, _I thought. I gathered up my things and went to my next class in a daze. Thinking about the strange cat-like boy he just met. I keep reaching into my pocket and touching the paper to make sure it is really there.

I continued to go about my first day of school repeatedly reaching into my pocket and touching the piece of paper and thinking about Magnus.

Until I ran into a wall.

Damn wall.

I shook my head and thought _God! I'm like a school girl! Being so distracted over a boy! I mean really! I __just __met him! _I shook my head and tried to dispel all thought about him. Quite unsuccessfully.

I went through the rest of the school day without running into any more walls. _One down a lot more to go_, I thought as I walked outside to the buses. _Now to go home so I can veg out and call Magnus, _I thought before I stepped onto my bus.

_So I hope it wasn't too, fail. I don't know how often I will update sooooooooooo... yeah XP lol._

_Please review... I know everyone says that but I would like to know if this story is actually good or not sooooo yeah... Review!_

_( *_* ) It's a zombie, aand it will eat you! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooo yeah I really wasn't expecting to get actual reviews…. But I did! :D Yay for me! So, in response that made me get motivated! Yay for you! _

_But anyways I was little discouraged as well because my silly little sister was telling me that it was awful but whatever lol, she's just jealous. XP lol_

_Okay one more thing, does the band Tokio Hotel make any of you guys think of Alec and Magnus? Just wondering, I might be the only one lol._

_SO I shall stop babbling now and get a move on with the story. :P_

I stepped off my bus and headed down my ridiculously long drive way, almost slipping on some leftover ice from a snow we had recently gotten.

"Shit!" , I exclaimed as I almost fell for the third time. _Damn all of this snow, _I thought, _I hate snow. It's all so freaking cold and wet and cold and shit. Wow that was a grammatical fail, _I criticized myself. I was always a little bit of a grammar Nazi. My sister was the same way so I blame genetics.

When I finally made to my house I fumbled with my keys to get the door open. _Seems like no one is home, _I thought. I made my way inside and threw my backpack into my room before going into the kitchen to get a snack.

I saw a note on the counter. It said:

Alec,

I went out on a date and won't be back till late. Max went over to a friend's house and Jace went 'out'. So you got the house to yourself tonight ;). Don't have any wild parties while we're gone XD.

Love ya,

Izzy

_Awesome,_ I thought, _I can run around naked if I want…. Nope that would be embarrassing if I was caught. _So instead I stripped down too my batman boxers, grabbed a can of sprite and went into the living room to watch some TV. I flopped through the channels and settled on some totally fake ghost show,

That is something my family doesn't get about me. I am atheist but I watch ghost shows. Doesn't make much sense does it? I think it is so that maybe there will evidence that there is something out there and not just nothing. I mean it's fine either way but it would be nice to know.

Anyways, I'm done with the whole serious monologue. I watched TV for a few hours and then glanced over at my phone. Hmmmmmm… Maybe I should call him now….

I lunged for my phone and whipped out the piece of paper before I could talk myself out of doing it. I quickly punched in the number and waited for it to ring.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Maybe he is in the shower,_ I regretted thinking this because it created some… interesting images in my mind. Before my face could get too red I heard a, "Hello?" on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, this is Alec. You said to call so here I am", I said into the phone still trying to dispel the images from my head.

"Hey Alec! Thanks for calling! What are ya doing tonight?" Magnus exclaimed into phone.

"Not much. I am all home alone because my family is all out tonight. Why?" I told him, a note of loneliness creeping into my voice. Of course it was fun to be alone in the house for a few hours but I was always one to get bored and lonely easily.

"Well then do you want me to come over and keep ya some company?" Magnus asked in a voice that kinda made him sound like a little kid asking if he could have some ice cream.

It was really a tempting offer. I wasn't really allowed to have people over but I really wanted someone to come and keep me company… Hmmmmm…. Well you can't live correctly without breaking a few rules. I guess.

"Yeah! That would be great!" I told him. I gave him directions to my house and he said that he would be over in about an hour and a half because he had some things to do on the way over. This was okay with me because I needed to take a shower and get ready.

I went into my room and turned up my music really loud. _Scream_ by _Tokio Hotel_ was in the CD player and that was my favorite song by them. Well that and _Ready, Set, Go!. _

I stripped and hopped into the shower. I let the hot water run over my muscles and relax me. I shampooed and conditioned before rinsing and stepping out. My hair was hanging in my face and dripping all over the floor making hard to see. Grabbing a towel from a basket and drying off I walked into my room.

I threw the wet towel in the clothes hamper and opened my closet door. I grabbed my favorite white _Harry Potter Daily Prophet_ t-shirt, a black long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans. After I put on my clothes I went back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

Half dried black hair that kinda flipped out at the end, blue eyes, pale skin. Not very good looking but okay. I picked up my hair dryer and finished drying my hair. I added a little hairspray and messed it back up with my fingers. Viola.

Now that I was done with getting ready I was a little nervous. I had just invited a guy I barely knew (a really hot guy, but still) to my house and didn't have anything planned to do. We could watch a movie, but would that seem to date-y or what? I really had no idea what to do.

So, I went downstairs and to the living room to straighten up a bit. I straighten the cushions and chugged the rest of my Sprite so I could throw it away. When I was walking back to the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring_. Wow time flies when you are stressing_, I thought.

I flew to the door and flung it open. "Hey", Magnus greeted with his Cheshire cat grin. I felt my jaw drop as I took in what he was wearing. A tight ripped blue muscle shirt under an even tighter black fishnet shirt and the same tight black leopard print skinnies as she was wearing at school. Let's just say it was reaaalllyyy hot looking.

I snapped my mouth shut and smiled while blushing, "Hey come on in".

_MWahahahahahahahaaaa! Cliff hanger! Well, I didn't initially want to make it a cliff hanger but I was starting to have writers block towards the end of this chapter, sooooo….. Yeah XD _

_Oh yeah and I forgot to do this at the beginning of the chapter…_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters. I just put them in my own stories. XD_

_So yeah I have found I enjoy reviews more than I thought so please save a waffle and review._

_OH yeah and for those who have Facebook's next time you are chatting with someone type this (^^^) It is extremely entertaining. For me at least lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah updates are probably going to get a lot far and few between because school is starting back up… The only reason I was able to put up the two chapters before this so quickly is because it was snowing here and where I live people always make 4 inches of snow into a snow apocalypse… And the there are people in, like, Siberia with 2 feet of snow going," Ah, this? This is nothing!" _

_Disclaimer:__ Last time I tried to get the right to it I was shot… Not a fun experience…_

"Okay", Magnus said and stepped into my house," Where do you want me to set this?" That was when I tore my eyes from his sleek graceful body and noticed a grocery bag in his hands.

"What's in it?", I asked.

Magnus's face slit into his Cheshire cat grin and said," That is for me to know and you to find out". Well. Okay.

"Well then if it doesn't need to be refrigerated, whatever it is, then you can just set on the counter", I instructed. Magnus did as I said and then he stood in front of me.

"So, waddaya want to do?", He asked. Many thing popped into my heads of things I wanted to do, but most of them were not appropriate in the least.

So I went with the safe options. "Well, we have a whole room dedicated to movies and we have a x-box as well."

"Cool! Lets watch a movie, do you have scary movies?", Magnus exclaimed.

I have to admit something. I am a huge chicken when it comes to scary movies. I hate them. I watched Chucky and couldn't sleep throughout the night for three days.

But I guess if it what Magnus wants…. "Sure, I'll show you to the movie room and we can pick a movie". I led Magnus down the hall and opened the door to the movie room. It was our own home theater.

"See my parents are kinda rich. They are always overseas though and we don't get to see them much. But they are always sending home gifts and letters.", I explained to Magnus. He just nodded and walked over to the shelves of movies. He stared at the shelves seemingly intent on finding a good movie.

I inwardly sighed and went to get some snacks. When I turned back around I almost droped everything I had in my hands. Magnus was bent over looking at the bottom shelves humming and swinging his ass in time to the song. I thought I was going to die right there.

Suddenly Magnus exclaimed, "Aha! I found it!" and stood up holding a box triumphantly in the air. I smiled at him and walked over to a couch in front of a table to set down the candy and drinks. Magnus plopped down on the couch and stretched felinely. He tossed the box at me, which I actually caught much to my surprise, and I looked at the front.

I almost groaned aloud. _The Exorcist: Directors Cut_ was on the front. I have heard about this one, but never got the guts to actually watch it. Apperently it made Jace scream like a little school girl. Not that he would ever admit it. I guess I'm getting ready to watch it now though so I will have no room to talk…

I popped it in the player and sat down on the other side of the couch. I didn't know if this counted as a date or if he just wanted to be friends with me. I don't even know if he is gay or not… Even though he does seem to be, but I shouldn't be so judgmental.

The opening credits started and I soon got sucked into the world of _The Exorcist. _I stared at the screen avidly even though I knew it wasn't a good idea. "_This isn't that scary…",_ I thought. Just after I thought that I found that to be a very grievous misconception. The girl was walking down the stairs doing a backbend! What the Hell? That is seriously freaky! I wonder if Magnus is scared…

I looked over and saw that he was restraining himself from laughing! How the heck was he not scared! I looked back at the screen just in time for the chicks face to pop up on the screen in a horribly grotesque grin. I squealed like a little girl and leaped into Magnus's lap clutching the front of his shirt.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. I mumbled, "Sorry", and attempted to detach myself from his lap. Only to find his lean arms trapping me there. I looked up to see him smiling his Cheshire cat grin, " Don't leave. I've been waiting for you to do that since the beginning of the movie."

"You jerk! You knew I would get scared!", I accused. He just looked at me with a completely fake "Who? _Me?_ No." expression.

"Okay maybe a little birdie told me you hated scary movies.", Magnus said with a mischievous grin, looking down at me.

"Sooo, does this mean… You know… uhhhh…. T-that y-you…", I stuttered like an idiot. I felt my blush intensify.

"If you are trying to ask if I like you then the answer is yes. Completely yes. Even though I've only known you a day." , Magnus said with a cute little smile. I just stared at him. Houw could this completely beautiful individual like_ me. _I mean he hasn't even known me for long, he hasn't seen all of my stupid personality flaws. I mean he is an awesome person. Funny, smart, _sexy. _Really sexy. But that isn't really the point here.

"I can understand if you don't know if you like me yet. I can just leave if yo-fmph", Magnus said before my lips got in the way of him speaking. He seemed shock for about half a second, but boy did he get over that quickly. He relaxed into the kiss and the we parted. He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

I blushed and put my hair over my eyes. "Hey now. Don't do that. I love your eyes.", Magnus said as he brushed it back to its original place.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but can we turn off the TV?" I truly didn't want to ruin the movie but there were a bunch of horrible sound coming from the TV and it was kind of terrifying me even imagining what was going on on the TV. Magnus just chuckled and kissed my forehead before getting up and turning off the screen.I used the moments when he was up to touch my forehead. It felt kind of tingly.

The room when pitch black when he turned off the TV. I could hear him making his way back over to the couch. It was wonder how he did not hit the table as he came back to the couch. I felt him settle on the couch right next to me, our thighs brushing.

"Do you want to stay here or do something else?", He seemed to purr in my ear. His voice suggested that he was wearing his Cheshire cat grin.

I was suddenly very nervous. "Uh… W-well we can do whatever you want to.", I croaked out. "_Wow real attractive Alec…",_ I thought. I felt him get up off the couch and grab my hand.

He led me out the door and into the kitchen, where I saw the bag that he had carried in. I guess I am getting ready to find out what was in it.

"Okay, now go sit in a chair and close your eyes. NO. PEEKING.", Magnus added firmly at the end. I did as he said, not wanting to ruin the surprise. I concentrated on listening. I heard the crinkle of the bag, a few thumps, some clinking, and a few clicks. Hmmmm… I pondered this to no avail.

A few minutes later Magnus said," Okay you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the newly dimmed lights. I saw a carefully laid out romantic dinner for two. Candles an all. I never thought I would like something as cheesy as this… I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Magnus walked over, grabbed my hand and led to my seat on the other side of the smallish table. He even pulled out the chair like an old time gentleman.

Sure I have had chairs pulled out for me… So that I would fall on my ass. But no, my butt landed safely in the seat. It was just so… nice. I looked up at him and smiled. This whole thing made me so happy.

Magnus took his seat across from me and gestured to the food. "Bon appetite!"

Hmmmm, some sort of pasta. I took a little bite and discovered it was delicious. "Magnus this is amazing!", I exclaimed. He just smiled and nodded. I took a bigger bite and savored the flavor.

The dinner was going amazingly. Me and Magnus were talking and laughing, and we were getting ready to cut into the chocolate cake when the light was suddenly flipped on.

"Well, what do we have here?", Jace said with a grin.

_Oh crap…_

_Well yeah.. That's it ^_^ Is it just me or was that to fast for them to get together?_

_You know what the best way for me to know that is? If you review…_

_No subliminal messages here…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah sorry for not updating in foreevvveeerrrr…. I will try to update at least once a week but no promises ^_^ Sooooo yeah…. Please don't shoot me! 0.0 lol_

_Disclaimer:__ I may not own The Mortal Instruments Series but I do own… a bag of chili cheese Fritos… yummmmm ;) _

"Well, what do we have here?" Jace said with a grin.

_Oh Crap._

This was the first thing I thought when Jace looked at me questioningly.

"J-Jace! I thought you were going to be out tonight!" I kind of squeaked out.

"Yeah me too. But unfortunately we live in a boring town and friends pick the most inconvenient times to be failing classes", Jace said coolly, staring at Magnus suspiciously, "So are you going to introduce me to your… friend here?"

Heat flooded into my cheeks and I said," Oh yeah! Jace this is Magnus, Magnus this is Jace."

"Hellooooo", Magnus said looking at me with one eyebrow higher than the other. Oh yeah this probably looks kind of suspicious….

"Oh… Oh! Magnus Jace is my adopted brother. So we don't look anything alike." I explained quickly with a nervous laugh.

"So who is this Alec?" Jace asked.

I gave a sideways look to Magnus. What do we call each other? Are we boyfriends, or what? And then the more pressing matter. Jace doesn't know that I am gay… hmmm, ain't that a bitch? It's not like I think that he will hate me or anything, I just haven't found a correct time to tell him. Well I think that correct time has just smacked me in the face.

"Well Jace, this is Magnus. He is my b-boyfriend", I kind of stumbled on the word "boyfriend" because I suddenly realized that Magnus was my very first boyfriend. The thought kind of made my stomach have butterflies in it. I looked over at Magnus and gave him a small smile and he beamed back at me.

On the other hand Jace was just staring at me. He would look over at Magnus for a few seconds then look back over at me. He did this a few times before sighing and saying," Well can't say that I didn't see that coming but I didn't know you were into the flamers, Alec".

Magnus laughed and pretended to be hurt, "Me? A flamer? How dare you!"

I laughed and said," Hey don't go making fun of my boyfriend and his affinity for sparkles".

Jace just shook his head and laughed good naturedly. "Welcome to our family, we have no liability for any injuries you get and please don't sue us", He said as he walked over and shook Magnus's hand, "Also. You hurt my brother, I kick your ass."

"Jace!" I cried.

"What? It had to be said! Now give me a piece of that chocolate cake and I will leave you two love birds alone." I agreed and handed him a piece just to get him out of our hair. He thanked me and nodded to Magnus before disappearing upstairs.

"Well that went better than I thought", I said.

"Well, how exactly did you think it was going to go?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some screaming, throwing things, and crying?" I said and looked into his bright green eyes. I had never noticed before but they had flecks of gold in them. I need to get around to asking him whether or not they were contacts still.

I was getting ready to ask when suddenly Magnus's lips covered mine. Without even thinking I kissed back. When we parted I looked up into his eye, blushed, and looked back down. I was feeling strange. It took me a few moments to figure out whether it was a good or bad strange. Good, I finally decided. Very very good.

I looked back up to find Magnus staring at me with his trade mark Cheshire cat grin affixed to his face. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Of which were kind of tingly….

"You want to finish our dinner? I worked very hard on this cake, and I don't want it to go to waste", Magnus said. I nodded and sat back down in my seat. Magnus cut a piece of cake off and slid it onto a fresh plate for me and did the same for himself. I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. It was so GOOD!

"I know I have said this a lot tonight Magnus but this is AMAZING!" I said waiving my fork in the air to enforce my words. He flashed me a smile then put a piece of cake on his fork. He reached across the small table and put it in front of my mouth.

"Here comes the choo-choo train! Woot wooot!" He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and ate the cake off the fork.

"That's a good little Awek!" Magnus cooed.

"Okay, I am not a five year old. I am very much a fifteen year old. Not. Five." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Awwww, doe this annoy the wittle Awek?" Magnus asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" I said to Magnus. This sexy boy is getting on my nerves. Since I have been kind of on the shorter side my whole life I was not appreciative of the jokes.

Magnus gasped. "Wittle Awek has a potty mouth! Dirty boy!" Magnus said laughing slightly.

Fine if he wants me to be a dirty boy that is what he is going to get. I got up and walked around the table, stopping in front of a wide eyed Magnus. I leaned down and kissed him fiercely on the lips and Magnus quickly responded. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission. He opened his mouth and we battled for dominance. Magnus soon won and explored my mouth. This was all a new experience for me; I hoped I wasn't a horrible kisser.

Soon we had to part for air. I looked into his eyes. I was endlessly fascinated with them. I always got lost in them. No matter how cliché that sounds.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. _Ready, Set, Go_ by _Tokio Hotel_ was his ring tone. Another thing to add to the pro's side of the column. He made a face when he looked at the screen and answered.

"Hola?... Si…. No…. Si….. Arg, fine I'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah, see ya in a little bit", He said into the phone and angrily pressed the end call button.

"What's the problem?" I asked, concerned.

"That was my mother. She said I have some stuff to attend to at home." Magnus said with a frown. But it soon leaves his face and is replaced with a smile and says," I think she was sensing that I was having fun. She seems to always call when I am having a good time."

I laugh and say," Yeah I sometimes think that about my siblings."

Magnus leans down and pecks me on the lips," At least let me clean up before I have to leave."

"Don't bother the maid will be coming in a little bit anyways", I said. His eyes widened a little bit but then smiled and said, "Well, I am lucky to have a boyfriend that leads quite the opulent life. Guess I won't be needing that sugar daddy after all".

I laughed and shooed him out the door with lots of little kisses and hugs not wanting to get him in trouble with his mother. When he was in his car I stood on the doorway and watched him go. It made me a little sad when I saw the tail lights of his bright red bug go over the hill out of sight.

I sighed wistfully and walked back into the house. I reviewed the events and couldn't hold back a shout of triumph. I had known this awesome, smart, funny, sweet, sexy guy for one day and I already was going out with him. I couldn't think of a better way to start out the year. Much much better than last year. Crap, I wasn't ever going to think of that particular incident again.

I went back upstairs and into my room when I passed Jace's room I heard loud heavy metal. _I am so glad I have sound proof walls in my room_, is all I could think as I walked past. I reached my room and closed the door behind me.

I collapsed on to my bed face first, closed my eyes, and sighed into my covers. After holding my breath for as long as I could I turned my head and breathed in cool clean air. I opened my eyes and reached for my music player remote. I play the same CD I had on earlier and let my mind drift. Before I knew it I was asleep dreaming of a certain glittery boy with the Cheshire cat grin.

_Again I am sooooo sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up…. And also sorry for Jace's ooc-ness…._

_Well anyways! Live long and prosper my dear friends! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so fricking long…. I'll not ramble now so you can get to the part you actually want to read…_

_Disclaimer:__ Yeah Yeah, you know the drill. I own nothing except for the nonexistent storyline in this story it seems like now._

I walked through the court yard as quickly as I could so that I could get to the class that has now became my favorite for one and only one reason. It was my only class that I had with Magnus.

I was now the first Friday of my freshman year and it has been the BEST week of my life. So far at least….

I made it to the class room and plopped down by Magnus who leaned over and kissed me on the cheek affectionately.

"Hey", I said.

"Hello my darling. How has your day been?" Magnus asked in his playful voice.

"Eh. It's school. You?" I said shrugging.

"That's all! Just 'eh'? How boring…." He exclaimed back. I just snorted and took his hand underneath the table that we now sat at, and started to take the dumb board notes. We did that all class period until the bell rang.

"Ugh! I think I have carpal tunnel now!" Magnus whined.

"Ohh stop ye whining!" I said with a bad English accent. He just smirked and asked," Hey are you doing anything tomorrow? I was thinking we could go and see a movie or something."

"Hhhmmmmm I will have to see- OF COURSE! I have no life. You should know this by now!" I teased.

"Aww, I am sure that you have a life you just haven't found it yet", He teased back," But seriously? Can you?"

"I will…. One way or another…." I added ominously. Magnus just looked at me like "oookkkkaaaayyyy", pecked me on the cheek, winked at me, and left to go to his next class. I stared after him and sighed. I wish we had more classes together…. Oh well.

The rest of the school day passed eventlessly. On the way home I received a text from Magnus that told me to meet him at the movie theater at five. I replied back saying that would be fine. When I got home I yelled,"Izzy! I need your expertise!"

She came flying down the steps into the kitchen where I had my head poked in the fridge looking for the last sprite I knew was in there somewhere. "Aha! Found yam!" I said right before I somehow hit my head on the fridge door. "Son ova…" I mumbled as Iz asked, "Why have you called upon me and my infinite awesome-ness?"

"I need your fashionreebfkefflnf", I mumbled.

"Child, you need to speak up, I can't speak Alecanesse", She said in a diva voice.

I sighed, cleared my throat, and shifted my weight from one foot to another… _'I can't believe I have stooped this low…_' I thought. "I need your…. Fashion…. Advice?" The last part came out as a sort of hoarse whisper. I bowed my head waiting for the diminutive remarks. But none came. What did come was a huge high pitched shriek and," My little brother is going on his first date!"

I felt heat flood my cheeks and I wished that I had never asked, no scratch that, I wish that I had never been born. But before I could reply to that she snatched my wrist and drug me up the steps. "Shower. Now, you stink ball." She shoved me in the bathroom before I could deny the fact that I was a stink ball.

I sighed and decided to just give up. I asked for it and I am definitely getting it.

I took my time in the shower and when I got out I was faced with a dilemma. I didn't have any clean clothes in here with me. I could hear Izzy in my room bustling about probably looking for a suitable outfit. Then the door burst open and I screeched and fumbled for a towel. I barely got it around my waist before Iz threw some clean blue boxers and a white long sleeved shirt at me.

"Put those on while I find something for you to wear. Oh and also blow dry your hair", she commanded.

"Yes your highness", I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me and closed the door again. I rubbed my hair with the towel and threw on the clothes. I blow dried my hair and went out to my bedroom. I almost gasped aloud. There were piles of clothes everywhere. My room wasn't like a monk's chamber but I usually kept the floor clean. This was…. I don't' even have words to describe it.

"What the hell!" I demanded.

"Oh shut up! I will put it all back. Go get something to eat," Izzy said dismissively. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find the words for what I wanted to say. Finally I just shut my mouth, shook my head, and went to get a snack.

I found my sprite on the counter and then grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the living room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now four thirty. A nervous tremor ran up my back but I shoved it down. Why was I getting nervous? It was just Magnus. _It's because it's Magnus_, A tiny voice said in my head. I sighed and told the voice to stop making so much sense and plopped down on the couch. I didn't feel much like watching TV so I just lay on the couch and went into lala land for a little bit while chomping on my chips and drinking my soda.

Soon I was shaken for my stupor when I heard my name being yelled from upstairs. Iz must be done picking out he outfit. That took and unnecessarily long amount of time. I got up and took my time going to my room, knowing it would get on the nerves of my sister.

When I finally got to my room she glared at me and said, "Took long enough didn't you?" I just grinned and she huffed. "Here are your clothes that I deemed somewhat suitable", she said handing me a pile of clothes. I looked at it suspiciously; a lot of it looked like it was tight.

Iz saw me looking at it like that and her oh so great advice was, "Just suck it up ya pussy and put on the damn clothes. I worked hard on that you know!" I nervously giggled and disappeared into the bath room.

I was right. The cloths were tight. Black skinny jeans, a tight royal blue short sleeved shirt, and a black vest that I left unbuttoned. When I walked out of the bathroom I was rushed by Izzy who seemed to have a problem with how I put everything on. Prodding, poking, and pulling until she deemed it "acceptable".

"Now let's do something with that mop of hair of yours", she said as she led me to the bathroom counter where I kept all my hair stuff.

After what seemed like an eternity she let me see myself. My hair was somehow styled into what Iz told me was a "faux-Hauk" and it had kind of a glittery sheen to it, that was pointed out when I moved my head in the light. I was impressed to say the least. I had to say that my whole outfit had me looking pretty hot.

I turned around and swept my sister into a tight hug. She just smiled and pushed me away, saying," Don't mess that up. I worked hard you know!" I nodded and said,"Thank ya very much sis. And you know what? This just might get me laid", I added playfully. She just smacked my arm and said something to the effect of "Oh no you better not!" But I can't be sure because I was laughing too hard.

Just then I felt a vibration against my leg and opened my phone to see a text message from a certain sparkly boy that said: _Pullin' down ur dw! ;) _

I felt an excited flutter and the frowned. Weren't we supposed to meet there? Oh well, I thought and ran downstairs. More time to talk I guess. I got to the doo just in time to see his fluorescently red bug pull up next to Izzy's car.

"I'll text you when the movie is over and I promise to be home at or around midnight!" I called up the steps and heard a muffled reply that I imagined to be an okay or a sarcastic no. I chuckled and slipped out the door and walked toward Magnus's car. He got out and opened the door for me like the old-fashioned gentleman I have found him to be. I almost tripped when I saw what he was wearing. Tight electric blue skinny jeans that were especially tight in all the right places, a simple black shirt, that of course, was also skin tight, and his hair was spikes out in all directions and I think he got his hair re-colored because the odd colors seemed to be especially bright tonight. And of course, he had on black glittery eyeliner and glitter in his hair and on his face. So all in all he looked like a hot sex pixie or something.

My mind started to wander and I felt the nosebleed come on. "No!" I thought as I got in the car and smiled at him as he slammed it back shut. I cannot embarrass myself like that now. I thought of old women and lutefisk (1) and nasty things like that.

Magnus got in the car and started off towards the theater. As we drove we talked about a lot of things but I can't remember them right now because I was too busy looking at his body and just listening to the sound of his voice.

_Lutefisk is a nasty Swedish dish of dried fish rehydrated in lye (a poisonous liquid) and left to sit there for 3 to 4 days. x_

_So yeah this took foreva! Sorry 'bout that ^_^ But there will be some plotty-ness in the next chapter or so! :0 The happiness of our favorite couple will be disturbed and possibly…. Ended?_

_Mwahahahahaaaaa! Till next time! _


	6. Sorry about this

Okay guys… I hate these chapters that aren't really chapters just as much as you do. Sorry for being a hypocrite… But anyways! To my point! XD

Unfortunately, I have lost my inspiration for this story… So it will be in hiatus until further notice. Please don't kill me. I just thought it would be better to do this than force the story and make it more plot-less than it already was.

But! If I get any plot-bunnies I will continue and remove this chapter. ^_^

Again, sorry for the fake out chapter and please don't shoot me!


End file.
